This specification relates to receiving streaming media while switching between different networks.
Communication networks allow a user of a mobile device to access information. Networks may be arranged in a structure that includes different layers of networks. The networks in the different layers differ from each other with respect to network technologies. The higher layers include network technologies that cover a large area but have low bandwidth, while the lower layers include network technologies that have high bandwidth but cover a small area.
Networks in the different layers may overlap each other such that more than one network may be available at a given location. A mobile device may be equipped with multiple interfaces for connecting with different networks. A mobile device that includes multiple interfaces may require the ability to switch between the interfaces during the course of a data transfer session when more than one network is available at a given location. A switch between different interfaces to connect with different networks is known as a vertical handover.
For example, a location may be within a wireless wide area network (WWAN), such as a satellite network or cellular network, and a wireless local area network (WLAN), such as a Wi-Fi network. A mobile device that includes multiple wireless interfaces may need to switch between the wireless interfaces to connect with the different wireless networks. Similarly, a location may be within a wireless network, such as a cellular network or a Wi-Fi network, and near a wireline port, such as an Ethernet port, for connecting with a wireline network. A mobile device that includes a wireless interface and a wireline interface may need to switch between the wireless interface to connect with the wireless network and the wireline interface to connect with the wireline network.